An athlete may make one or more stops during a course of a bike ride or a run. For example, the athlete may make a stop to get a beverage or a meal. The athlete may also make a stop to enjoy a view or take a break. Among athlete communities, certain places may be popular for athletes to stop or meet up at during certain times of the week or day.